<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shinobu male -spring- by wingrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931169">Shinobu male -spring-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingrush/pseuds/wingrush'>wingrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakemonogatari, kizumonogatari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender Bender, Genderbending, Other, TSF, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingrush/pseuds/wingrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I Translated into English and aotspencer eddited more smooth to read! Thank you so much<br/>No NSFW scene(Written August 29, 2014).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shinobu male -spring-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was spring break, April 5th. It was the day after I had successfully (not very well, I'd like to note here) beaten Episode the Vampire Hunter and obtained Kiss-shot's leg.<br/>
Morning. That's what it feels like to me, but it's actually around evening. That's when I woke up. I'm going to have to get used to the fact that now when I'm a vampire, days and nights are reversed. I took a long stretch.</p><p>"……mm"<br/>
I looked over and saw a blonde girl, about seventeen years old, sleeping right beside me. Sleeping Peacefully. She was breathtakingly beautiful―― yes, I can only describe her as beautiful. I stared at her intently.<br/>
No painter would ever be able to accurately depict her, and no sculptor would ever be able to reproduce her with precision. A small gasp escaped from her pale skin and lustrous lips, characteristics to the Western race. Her hair probably wasn't combed, but each strand of hair was beautifully golden. As much as I wanted to touch her, I was hesitant to do so. Although, she herself commands me to stroke her head as a sign of submission...</p><p>"Isn't that kind of thing called ogling? My servant?"<br/>
The next thing I knew, Kiss-Shot had opened her eyes. Golden eyes that almost sucked one in, with a mischievous glint in them.<br/>
Yes, she's my master, a vampire, and her name is Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade.</p><p>"H――hey, what the hell? You're awake."<br/>
"If thou would stare so passionately at me ...... even I would wake up."<br/>
Yawned Kiss-shot. She doesn't raise her upper body up and stretch like I do, but instead remains lying in a position looking up at me.</p><p>"I'm not looking at you passionately. I just thought, you know, now that you've reached that age, you've changed my impression."<br/>
"Hmm. I see. Impression."<br/>
Kiss-shot put a hand on her chin and think about something. The gesture is every bit as sexy as it sounds.<br/>
Eventually, she let out a breath and said,</p><p>"Thou have certainly become a bit distant toward me. Is that because of my IMPRESSIONS or something?"<br/>
"......ugh"<br/>
As expected of a vampire who's lived for five hundred years. Should I say that she has a keen sense of observation?<br/>
But I can't help it. I'm a high school student. I'm a male too. Unlike a little girl of ten years old, I'm more aware of it when I'm talking to girls my own age. I have no choice.</p><p>"I've guessed it right, huh?"<br/>
<em>Now, now, my servant is not to blame. I've come up with a good idea, so let's try it</em>.<br/>
She muttered to herself and then stood up.</p><p>"!?"<br/>
When I saw her, I was stunned. Because a moment ago, there was a girl of about seventeen years old beside me, but the moment I blinked, she had turned into a boy of about seventeen years old.<br/>
His hair was in the same blonde ponytail as when he was a girl, but his clothes had changed dramatically, going from a dress to something stocky like a military uniform. He had also grown even taller, which was a nice touch.</p><p>"Eh ...... well"<br/>
"Hmm. This went quite well. How do thou like it, my servant? I hope I have become a fine young man."<br/>
A calm tenor. A completely unfamiliar voice, but a tone of voice that seemed familiar to the ear.</p><p>"Kiss-shot ...... you... can you even change your gender?"<br/>
"What do thou mean? There's nothing I can't do. Well, it doesn't put me in a very good mood, and I was never too keen on it, so I never did it before. ...... But I haven't felt comfortable since last night with thou glancing at my tits."<br/>
"Wha......!"<br/>
You knew!　No, I mean, oh my God, you're a vampire in more ways than one.　</p><p>"Thou could do this if thou wanted to. Thou are a servant of mine. Let's see."<br/>
"Let's see!? Where are you trying to touch me in the midst of all the hustle and bustle!"<br/>
"This is about as effeminate as it gets....."<br/>
Kiss-shot looks down at me like she's dumbfounded. That gaze is rather harsh ......I'm being played by him completely though.</p><p>"Well, since thou won't have to worry about lusting after me and I won't have to endure thy uncomfortable stares, it's a win-win."<br/>
"That's awfully casual, isn't it?"<br/>
Uncomfortable...... What kind of eyes I was looking into?<br/>
Speaking of Kiss-shot, he was checking out his own transformation with an innocent face. It's was a little funny watching him pose for each and every one of them, but I can't make fun of him because he looks good in all of them. This vampire has the makings of a model, doesn't he? If only he could be seen in a mirror or in a photo, he would be able to do that kind of work.</p><p>"Hm?"<br/>
Kiss-shot noticed my gaze and turned to me.</p><p>"Thou know, it's embarrassing to stare at me like that."<br/>
"Oh, sorry."<br/>
I (femininely) look away in a hurry. But in an instant, the other male closed the distance between my eyes and my nose and said,</p><p>"There's no way thou are going to lust after me now that I look like a man, right?"<br/>
...... Yes way.<br/>
No, it's s little different. I'm pretty sure this is Kiss-shot's fault, not mine ...... because this vampire is a beauty, even as a male.<br/>
She puts her finger on my chin and looked at me with a fierce, beastly look in her eyes――oh it's "him" now――and I wondered what he was going to do with me now. I was completely fascinated.<br/>
The same white, china-like skin, even though he was a man. The flowing, lustrous blonde hair. The same breath and gentle, low voice that seduced me as if he were a girl.<br/>
In the end, I was fascinated by entity called "kiss-shot". I'm sure it doesn't matter if she's a male or a female.</p><p>"Indeed, my servant is a lovely servant."<br/>
<em>Good grief</em>, says the other party. Before I knew it, yes, she was back to her girl form.</p><p>"No matter what my gender is, thou haven't changed thy attitude, have thou? Oh well. I can't do anything about that."<br/>
<em>I'm tired of transforming.</em><br/>
<em>Going to sleep</em>, she said. She curled up beside me again. She was already breathing peacefully. She can sleep without a care in the world, leaving me like this...</p><p>...... I'm still being tossed around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>